


The Chicken Dead

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Series: The Walking Dead Cracks [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Everyone dies in the end, Funny, Humor, crzy, don't like crack don't read crack, enjoy, everyone is chickens, i just spelled crazy wrong, small short mini tiny story, whatever this is crack i can be lazy, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: Where everyone are chickens and the zombies are… still zombies.





	The Chicken Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Whoo! Here I go again! Let's get this party started! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Marie Ann

The walkers surrounded three all-white chickens. One holding a handgun, one holding a crossbow, and one with one eye holding two knives

"What are we going to do?" the one with one eye asked.

"I don't Carl," the one with handgun replied.

"We are chickens Rick," the one with the crossbow reminded him.

"You're right, Daryl," Rick agreed. "We should do what chickens always do."

"And what is that, Dad?" Carl asked.

"This is something all chickens should knew," Rick told him. "We have to-"

"Lay eggs!" Carl interrupted. Rick sighed.

"No, Carl. We are all males. We can't lay eggs."

"Oh." Carl stopped pushing.

"The walkers are almost on top of us!" Daryl pointed out.

"Carl," Rick started, "we have to-"

"Fly!" Carl interrupted again. Rick sighed again and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"No, Carl. Flying is usless for us chickens."

"Oh." Carl stopped flapping his wings.

"Only a few feet away!" Daryl reminded them.

"Okay. _Don't_ interrupt. We have to-"

"Kill the walkers with our weapons, make a clearing, then run out of h-" Carl started to say.

"Stop interrupting!" Rick yelled. "What we have to do is… panic and squawk and run around in circles like chickens are supposed to do!"

"Oh." Carl lowered his knives.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Daryl yelled! "Squawk!!!!"

The three of them squawked, paniced, and ran around in circles, dropping thier weapons during it all.

The walkers _did_ have trouble catching them, but soon enough got to them, ate them, and burped thinking: _Why are chickens so stupid?_

So the moral of the story is: listen to the chicken with one eye, 'cause no matter how stupid s/he might sounds at first, s/he might save your life.

****

  


The End.

  



End file.
